Always
by Gabriel Carr
Summary: Peter and Harry are best friends, possibly even closer than that. An incident with Norman Osborn leaves Harry without a father and without a family. Peter takes care of him and promises he'll never leave him, this story follows their lives together in the big city. Peter is Spider-Man, Harry has been cured, TASM.
1. Chapter 1

_As far as my other stories go... They're at a standstill. I am hoping to get back on it, I just have to go though and read them again to remember where I was even going with them. The chapters of this one won't be posted regularly until the end of August as I already have a lot of written. Comments are welcome, I hope you enjoy. I know these two are one of my favorite couples and I love the new movies._

_-gabrielle_

* * *

Peter was lazing on the couch watching Comedy Central, something he'd taken to after starting college. It helped him clear his head, because lately classes had been getting rough. Well, Peter couldn't really say that. He was getting _through_ them just fine. Just the stress of constantly saving people at night was the reason he was slipping. He was exhausted, and more importantly _bored_. Harry was at his father's apparently discussing business matters, which never ended well.

As if one cue to his thought Harry came storming inside the apartment slamming the door.

Peter didn't say a word as Harry hurried past him and slammed the bathroom door shut, wondering why Harry's hood was up. It wasn't unlike Mr. Osborn to hit his son. Harry was always trying too hard to make him happy, he took the hits with little to no complaint.

Peter had witnessed this firsthand when Harry had invited him to a charity event. Mr. Osborn had smacked Harry right in front of everyone. Peter had been ready to sucker punch the son of a bitch when Harry blocked him, straightened himself up, and shook his head.

Peter drank a little too much that night from the free bar.

Cautiously he got up once he heard the shower running and knocked, "Harry? You alright?" Not getting a response Peter let himself in as he always did. The bathroom was full of steam and he could see Harry's outline on the other side of the glass. He took his usual seat on the counter waiting for Harry to finish, they had been doing this exact routine for three months now.

As time ticked by Peter checked his watch, Harry had been in there for almost an hour and hadn't moved at all. Carefully Peter opened the door and shut the water off, on cue Harry grabbed a towel and covered whatever he could of himself. Peter looked at his face and saw the bruise, "Harry…" He knew a lecture on how _he should report this_ wouldn't do any good now.

Harry didn't even look at him, his eyes were beat red.

Peter sighed and grabbed the towel from him, "Come on," He wrapped the blond up and helped him out. Usually Harry would head to his room, but tonight he just stood there with this empty look on his face.

"Harry?"

When he got no response he took hold of the boys arm and lead him to his room. He went to collected his dirty clothes, and when he returned Harry hadn't moved from where Peter left him. This definitely wasn't normal behavior, well perhaps it was. Ignoring the abuse like Harry always did wasn't healthy, it was possible he finally snapped.

"Can you put your pajamas on?"

Harry nodded slowly, removing the towel.

Peter hurried out before he saw Harry. He had enough conflicting emotions about his best friend, and he didn't need the image of him nude plaguing his dreams. Not that it would be a bad thing… Heading back to the living room Peter figured he'd make something for Harry to eat, soup usually made him feel better…

Half an hour went by and he went to check on Harry who was now dressed. If you could count boxers as dressed. He was still standing where Peter left him, "Come on, I made you some soup," Peter encouraged, thankfully Harry followed and sat at the table; still not making a sound.

Peter put the soup in front of him, it had cooled enough while he was waiting for Harry, "Go ahead and eat."

Harry did, slowly, and no more than half; but he ate. Peter assumed he was done when the boys eyes closed and the bowl went untouched for five minutes. Peter put it in the sink and gently touched his friends shoulder, "Let's go to bed."

Harry followed Peter down the hall, but instead of going into his room, he just stood outside Peter's. It took a moment before Peter to realize this, and he already changed. "Harry?" Peter said as he attempted to hide his blush, figuring Harry hadn't even been paying attention when he changed.

Harry still didn't respond, Peter wasn't sure what he could do to help.

"Do you… Do you wanna sleep in here tonight?" Peter questioned, and Harry nodded ever so slightly.

Peter nodded, "Okay come on." Peter lead him to his bed, "I'll take the couch-" Peter was stopped by a shaky hand on his wrist, and a sad looking boy avoiding his gaze.

"You want me to stay?"

Harry nodded faintly.

"Okay, it's okay Harry; I can do that." Peter agreed climbing into bed, Harry following suit. Both of them were completely silent, even their breaths were faint. Peter was honestly concerned for Harry, he'd never reacted this bad before to his fathers torment. It made Peter think of worse case scenarios. Did Mr. Osborn beat him more than he looked, did he humiliate him in front of his employees? Peter suddenly got enraged when images of the man sexually assaulting his own son crossed his mind.

A hand gripping his shirt brought him out of those thoughts, Harry was looking at him now, pain etched into his face. Peter swore he was crying but the darkness made it hard to tell.

"It's okay Har, really…" Peter tried to sooth him, and in an instant Harry was attaching himself to Peter as if his life depended on it. Peter instantly felt his shirt become wet from his friends tears. Peter was even more concerned now, thoughts of possible reasons why Harry wasn't speaking kept running through his mind, "Har, please tell me he didn't… He didn't touch you did he?"

Harry looked up, a slight shock in his eyes. Peter thought he was correct for a moment until Harry shook his head. He nodded, "Okay… Okay good, I had to make sure."

Harry still continued to cry as Peter held him, "I don't know what happened Harry… But I'm here for you no matter what, I want to make sure you know that."

Harry nodded, tears still flowing onto Peter.

Peter didn't let himself sleep until he heard Harry's soft breathing and felt his body stop trembling; letting him know his friend was asleep.

He didn't let go of Harry through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Not the longest, but it's something._

_-gabrielle_

* * *

Peter woke first, and to a very exhausted Harry wrapped around him. He just laid there rubbing Harry's back, the boy looked more at ease now, but his face held the residue of tears. Peter hated seeing Harry like this; Harry who was normally brave and strong. Harry who always had a solution to anything Peter threw at him. It shocked Peter that Mr. Osborn didn't see the gift he was given, Harry was a gem.

Peter adjusted himself carefully, hoping not to wake Harry up. Luck was not on his side as Harry's eyes opened slowly, as he had been lying on Peter's chest. He moved his head to look at Peter, trying to blink the sleep away.

Peter smiled warmly at him, his usual goofy smile that Harry always laughed at, "Har, it's going to be really boring around here if I don't have someone to bicker with." Peter hadn't gotten a word out of Harry in hours and he was honestly concerned he'd lost the ability to talk.

Harry smiled a little, "Sorry…"

Peter shook his head, "Don't apologize Har, like I said; I'm always here for you."

Harry took a shaky breath, "I didn't mean to… I just…"

"It's okay, you needed it. But can I ask… What happened last night?"

Harry sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Peter sat up with him, "He hit you again."

Harry nodded, "Got a few kicks in too…"

Peter frowned and removed the blanket, Harry's ribs where littered with bruises. "Harry you have to report this."

Harry dropped his head and stole the blanket back, "There isn't a point now Pete, I have nothing attached to him."

"Har, what do you mean?" Peter asked gently grabbing his shoulder.

Harry started crying again, "He… He cut me off! He disowned me and my right to the company! He cut my funds and left me with nothing but the money in the bank that he didn't have the power to touch! I have nothing Peter! I have today to get my things from the house or he's tossing it all out!"

Harry was practically hyperventilating now, and Peter pulled him into a hug, "Shit Harry I am so sorry… I never thought he'd actually… I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry." Peter knew the pain Harry was feeling, all the boy had done since he was born was try to please his father; as any son would. Yet Mr. Osborn never gave Harry a chance to show his father his talent, and when he managed to; it was never enough.

But Harry was enough for Peter, he always had been.

It took a while but Harry finally seemed to run out of tears, "Harry… I can call Gwen and we can go get your things if you want?"

Harry rubbed his face and shook his head, "No. I'll go, I need to go… But, can, can you go with me Pete?"

Peter nodded, "Of course, I think we should bring Gwen too, he's always been less likely to act up with her around; we both know he completely hates me."

Harry agreed and went to his room to get dressed, Peter did the same and called Gwen.

_"__Hey Peter."_

"Gwen, Harry and I need a favor. You free?" Peter took his conversation to the kitchen, he wanted Harry thinking about this as little as possible.

_"__Yeah, what's up?"_

"Well… Long story short Harry's been, he's been disowned from OsCorp." He practically whispered the last bit.

_"__What!? Why!?" _He could hear her anger through the phone.

"Just, just come on over okay? We need help getting his things from his house. He's, well, fragile right now so be cautious."

_"__Okay Peter, I'll be there soon."_


	3. Chapter 3

_I feel like I need to apologize for the length of the chapters. I wish they were longer._

_-gabrielle_

* * *

Gwen arrived in record time, concern was written all over her face when she walked into their apartment. As soon as she saw Harry and the bruise on his face she hugged him, "I am so sorry Harry, if the asshole can't see how amazing you are you don't need him!" Harry smiled at her as best as he could, but Peter knew it wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Thank for helping Gwen, father's always liked you best." Harry laughed pathetically.

"Too bad I've put in my two weeks." She boasted.

"Gwen! You had a whole ride going working for him, you didn't need to do that just because of what happened-"

She grabbed his shoulders, "Any man who just disowns a brilliant son like you isn't a man I want to work for, your friendship is more important to me than some dumb job."

Peter smiled at her, Gwen really was the greatest; and if he wasn't so absorbed in a _certain_ blond, blue eyed beauty he'd probably gone after her. Peter went to get his and Harry's jacket, "Come on, the sooner the better right?"

Harry nodded and took his jacket, then the trio headed out the door.

…

They had to walk to Peter's aunts first because they needed the truck. She let them to borrow it without asking questions when she saw Harry's face and Peter giving her a look. He told her he'd come by tonight for dinner with Harry.

The ride was quick, and Harry was silent the whole time. Gwen kept looking from Harry to Peter, Peter giving her a sad smile.

Once they arrived at Harry's home the gate opened right away for them, Peter was expecting some form of restraint, but they were let in and lead to Harry's room by one of the housekeepers. Peter did take notice to the maid who always took care of Harry as the one who directed them, and how she didn't even bother to take a second look at him, and that pissed him right off. He glared at her until she was out of sight.

Apparently Mr. Osborn had boxes brought to his room, because they were littered everywhere. Harry sighed and rubbed his face, "Okay… Pete will you start with the books? Everything on the shelf goes… Gwen, I guess my clothes if it's okay. I'll get my other things…"

Everyone got to work, Peter carefully taking the books that remained on Harry's shelves. Harry hadn't brought all his belongings with him to their apartment, he didn't want to completely move out; he was suppose to be the heir to OsCorp after all. He knew Harry never believed his father would disown him, but now here they were. Gwen had the clothes packed in no time and got to work on the bed set. Harry had been gathering his computer drives and nicknacks he had scattered around; a few pictures of his mother and of him and Peter when they were young. Peter always regretted never meeting Harry's mother, her face always held the love a mother had for her child, even before Harry was born. It reminded Peter of his own mother.

When Peter closed up the books box he went to help Harry.

The three managed to finish within two hours, it took a few trips back and forth to the truck but they managed just fine.

Harry hadn't bothered to look back as they drove off, but Peter had his hand on his leg the rest of the way home.

…

When they got back to the apartment they shoved all the boxes into the living room, Gwen got called into work and promised she'd come back later.

Harry and Peter thanked her and hugged her goodbye.

It was roughly noon, and Harry just kept looking at the boxes. Standing there as if someone turned his switch to off. Peter wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but letting Harry stand there and dwell wasn't going to be it.

"Wanna go for a drive?" Peter suggested, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Harry nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter drove them to the outskirts of town towards the beach, he figured someplace far from any prying eyes would be best. Who knew how long until Norman released the news of his loss of a son. Peter parked the truck on the edge where the parking lot met the sand and opened the back of the truck so they could sit. Harry followed suit and sat next to Peter, kicking his shoes and socks off letting them fall in the sand.

"It's a nice day out." Peter said looking to Harry.

Harry was sometimes hard to read, for example right now anyone would be so upset over their father disowning them they'd probably be bawling their eyes out. But he guessed Harry had already done that part, and it wasn't like this was an unexpected thing… Though Peter hadn't actually expected it to get this bad, even if Mr. Osborn always had the threat lingering in the air.

Peter still never thought he would actually go through with it.

He disowned his one and only son, leaving him with money. belongings and no family. Something Peter believed was the most important. He'd be no where if he didn't have his aunt May, his uncle Ben…

"Pete."

Peter blinked the thoughts away and smiled at Harry, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me."

Peter smacked his back, "Don't even think twice about it, you're my best friend Harry."

Harry shook his head and grabbed hold of Peter's hand, "No, you don't get it. You've always been there for me, even since we were little. My father… he's practically hated me my whole life, but you… You've always liked me. I honestly don't know how I even have a friend like you."

Peter smiled and wrapped his arm around him, "Well you see Har, we live on this _giant_ planet, in this _huge_ solar system, with _billions_ of people. And as a member of this fine establishment I've been given the option of choosing my friends, because unlike your biological family, friends are the family you choose. I know it sounds cliche, but out of the _billions_ I chose you Harry Osborn, and I always pick the best."

Harry just looked at him for a few minutes before bursting into laughter, "Wow Pete, I think that's the best _load_ you've even spouted."

Peter punched him arm laughing, "I mean it though."

"I know you mean it, it's just you're such a _idiot_."

"_Surprisingly_ it hasn't worked so much romantically." Peter joked.

"Hasn't worked that you know of." Harry chided, taking hold of Peter's hand again. Peter raised an eyebrow at him, his smile faltering. Harry laughed nervously and let go, "I'm sorry, I know you like Gwen. Forget anything I just said it's been a long day."

Peter smirked and stole his hand back, "Quit apologizing Har, and as far as Gwen is concerned; she's just a really good friend to the both of us."

"Please Pete, you followed her everywhere in school."

"Because she knew you." Peter mumbled.

"What?"

"She was interested in your father's work, you and her were always together… I figured if I got close to her I could get close to you. Turns out I got _two_ best friends out of it."

"You've been tailing after me that long?" Harry chuckled.

"I think it was your eyes, and you ability to pretend I didn't exist until I shoved the other kid off the stool in science and sat by you."

Harry laughed at the memory, "I thought you were crazy."

"Not much has changed after you left for England… I was worried you'd find someone though. I was horrified you'd find a girlfriend and get engaged…"

"Pete I was in high school." Harry stated, he hadn't even been thinking about dating then. He just intended to get through his schooling so he could get back to the company, a lot of good _that_ did.

"I know it was stupid at the time, but that's why I started tagging along with Gwen more and more. She was interning at OsCorp, and if anyone knew you were coming back it would have been her. That's not to say she's not my friend, but I love her like a sister."

Harry just nodded, he wasn't exactly sure what to say. He'd liked Peter, he'd always liked Peter. Peter never asked him about his father's company, never wanted to know anything but what Harry liked. Never judged him when he spoke about writing and literature, and Harry never stopped him from discussing his science. To Harry, who had always grown up with the housekeepers and no friends, Peter was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"I mean we have already slept together."

Harry laughed, "That's a technicality."

Peter joined him and hugged him as the wind whipped at them, "Our technicality, should I inform my aunt?"

"Does the great _Spider-Man_ really have the time for a commitment?" Harry jabbed.

"Of course." Peter said smiling another goofy smile at Harry, "But there are conditions."

"We can get to those later, we've got a lot of unpacking to do when we get back."

Peter agreed, "_So_ much unpacking, but hey Har," Harry turned and their lips met softly, "I think this turned out to be a pretty good day."

Harry nodded wrapping his arm around Peter, "I think you're right."


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the chapter looking like a code guys, my mistake._

* * *

When the two of them returned back to the apartment, Harry began unpacking while Peter ordered a pizza. "Pete, go through this pile and pick out whatever you want!" Harry yelled as Peter came into Harry's room, "Whatever you don't want I'm getting rid of."

"Your suits?" Peter asked picking one up, knowing these things were expensive he was slightly baffled Harry was going to toss them.

"Realistically I only need three or four now, not twelve." Harry sighed, "I also don't need all these clothes, so whatever you don't want I'm donating."

Peter rummaged through the pile, he picked a suit; mainly because he only had one and two seemed the right amount. He also grabbed some shirts, figuring he could get rid of some of his older clothes and replace them. Standing up he looked at the boxes of books, "What about those?"

Harry shrugged, "There's a lot of science books, pick what you want. He always gave them to me, I never read the damn things; someone might as well."

Peter nodded and got started picking out the science books, sticking the ones he didn't want in a box to be donated and placing what he knew were Harry's on his desk.

Their buzzer went off and Peter ran down to get the pizza, he called Harry over and told him to take a break, "The Salvation Army is going to be excited." Peter joked pulling at piece of pizza.

"Someone might as well wear them." Harry remarked placing the boxes by the door and getting his own slice, "Honestly I only wore four of them, for some reason when you have a rich dad you don't get what everyone thinks you get. You get suits and useless science books."

Peter shrugged, "I needed another one anyways and I've been looking for new books for research."

"Can we drop the boxes off before we go to your aunts?"

"Sure, she'll call if she needs the truck."

Harry nodded and collapsed onto the couch, he was exhausted. Not only from the obvious getting cut from the family business, but from Peter and his new relationship status. Because as of now Harry didn't have anything to his name other than a large bank account he could survive a few years off of. He'd have to get a job, work like other adolescences worked. He couldn't decided if the idea excited him or terrified him.

"So, do you wanna tell her tonight or wait it out?" Peter ask hopping next to Harry.

"Your aunt?"

Peter nodded taking another bite of pizza.

"How does she feel about the topic?"

Peter shrugged, "Never really talked about it."

"You realize there's a possibility she could find it revolting."

Peter blinked, "I don't think she's the type, and besides she loves you Harry."

"I don't want this to hurt your relationship with her." Harry said in all seriousness.

"Well… I'll call her and talk to her about it, I'll play the _confused_ adolescent who's thinks he's in love with his best friend, _you_, and see what she says."

Harry laughed, "You do that, I'll finish with my stuff."

…

Peter took a deep breath before calling his aunt, it wasn't like he was lying to her. He was just withholding information to gain information.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey aunt May, it's Pete."

_"Sweetheart, how are you? How's Harry?"_

"He's alright now, but I was kind of calling about him…"

_"Was it his father Peter, he knows he always had a home with us."_

"It's more about… Me and Harry…" Peter was actually struggling now, this was a little more difficult than he expected. Probably because he really _did_ have feelings for Harry.

_"Sweetie what's going on?"_

"I, uh, I… I…" Peter was wavering on just telling her that they were in a relationship, it would get it out of the way faster than this was.

_"Pete, you know you can tell me anything."_

Harry walked in and eyed up Peter who was rubbing his face, "My god okay this is ridiculous! Aunt May, Harry and I are a couple, as in we're dating, as in we're romantically involved, as in-"

_"Peter Peter! It's alright I get it sweetie!"_ His aunt practically yelled over the phone, _"You don't need to explain further."_

Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, giving a glare to Harry who has started laughing at him, "You're… You're okay with this?"

_"Pete, it's your life. I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't do. And I've always loved Harry. You two always did look cute together."_

"Really?"

She sighed, _"Am I assuming you're calling because you were afraid to tell me in person."_

Peter laughed awkwardly, "Y-Yeah…"

_"I'm alright with it Peter, are you two still coming over for dinner?"_

"Yeah we gotta return the truck."

_"Alright, we'll talk more when you get here. I love you Peter, no matter what you know that."_

Peter nodded, "I know aunt May, I'll see you later." Peter groaned tossing his phone, "That was something…"

Harry came over and rubbed his shoulders and attempted to refrain from laughing, "Pete, that was _hilarious_."

"Shut up, I thought for a moment she was going to be mad."

Harry nuzzled his face in his friends hair, "But she wasn't, so that's a good thing."

Peter rubbed his face, "I felt like a ten year old all over again!" Peter collapsed onto the couch, Harry sitting on top of him, "Come on, let's take a nap."

"Tired?"

"Exhausted, and I feel like I should be completely awake when I tell your aunt I'm _screwing_ her nephew." Harry chided as Peter grabbed him and forced him to lay on the couch with him, "We haven't _had_ sex yet Har."

"Key word there is _yet_." Harry said kissing Peter again, forcefully this time. Peter returned it until they were both struggling for breath.

"Har, I would really feel better not having sex before going to aunt May's. That would only make it worse for me." Peter laughed tracing Harry's jawline.

"Good point, I don't wanna take your innocence _right_ away."

"You're not a virgin?"

Harry smacked him, "Of course I am, I was kidding Pete."

Peter sighed in relief, "Not that it really matters but that makes it a lot easier knowing we both don't know what the hell we're doing."

Harry smirked, "Speak for yourself, I read."

"_Perverted_ stories?" Peter smiled.

"I like to call them online stories by independent authors."


	6. Chapter 6

Peter pulled up parking the truck where he'd found it, and Harry was in the seat next to him. Reluctant to get out of the truck. After ten minutes of them just sitting there Harry opened the door cursing and yanked the brunette out, "Pete, come _on_." Harry practically had to drag Peter all the way to the door. He didn't understand Peter's problem, May had said everything was fine. The hell was he freaking out for?

Once they finally got to the front door Peter just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Pete, Pete look at me." Harry said grabbing his boyfriends face. Boyfriend, it had a nice ring to it.

"Y-Yeah…" Peter stuttered his eyes glued to the door.

"You said May is fine with this _right_?"

Peter took a deep breath and nodded, still not knocking on the door.

"For the _love_ of…" Harry knocked on the door lighter than he really wanted too.

It opened right away, briefly Harry wondered if May had been there the entire time. "Peter, Harry come on in dinner is still in the oven." Aunt May smiled and hugged both the boys with Peter still being as quite as a mouse, "Thanks for having us Mrs. Parker." Harry was immensely glad she hadn't mention the bruise that surrounded his eye, even thought she had looked at it.

"Oh please Harry, aunt May is fine."

Harry nodded sheepishly.

"Well since dinner is almost ready Peter would you help me set the table?"

Peter snapped out of his trance, "Uh, yeah sure."

Harry followed them through the hall to the dining room. Peter looked about ready to drop dead any moment and Harry was really worried he was going to actually pass out.

"_Peter_." May stated as her nephew just stood there frozen in the kitchen, "_Earth_ to Peter."

"Pete?" Harry added.

"Huh? Sorry… I zoned out."

May smiled at him, "I was asking how you two came to terms with your relationship."

Peter gulped and attempted to explain their situation, but the more he went off the more Harry was getting ready to catch him

Peter stopped mid ramble and excuse himself to the bathroom, leaving Harry and May standing there dumbfounded. "Is he sick?" May asked Harry who had started down the hall after him, "I don't know, I'll go talk to him."

Peter was washing his face in the sink when he heard the knock at the door that almost caused him to fall over.

"Pete it's Harry, open the door."

Peter did so and Harry came in and closed it behind him, "Pete are you okay? You're freaking me out."

Peter shook his head and collapsed onto the toiled seat, "It's just I've never done this before!"

"Done what?"

"Had a special someone over for dinner, I don't know what to do Harry!"

Harry just looked at him before laughing.

Peter glared at him, "I'm serious!"

But Harry kept laughing and soon Peter joined him.

"Pete it's your _aunt_, who I've known for _years_. There's nothing to be worried about." Peter nodded and stood back up, "This is why I need you."

"To prove you're incapable of surviving on your own?"

Peter nodded and kissed him, "Yes."

...

Dinner went by smoothly in the beginning. May just asked the basic questions about their relationship, so Peter and Harry obliged in answering her honestly. She seemed fine with their relationship, she even seemed almost more excited than they were about it. Harry was relieved he didn't have to remove one more person from his life. Aunt May even asked personal questions that caused both of them to blush and for Peter to scold her as if she were a child.

"But if I may ask Harry, how _did_ you get that bruise." Aunt May asked carefully, and this is where the conversation went a little south.

Harry rubbed his eye were the bruise was, it was only swore now, "My father and I had another disagreement…" He said avoiding their eyes.

"He shouldn't hit you Harry." She stated looking at the young boy seriously.

"Doesn't matter anymore, I have nothing to do with the name _Osborn_." Harry said angrily, putting his fork down.

"His dad disowned him." Peter said carefully, grabbing Harry's leg from under the table to comfort him.

"What!? Why!?"

Peter tried not to smirk as that was Gwen's exact reaction, "I… I don't know the full details, but we moved his things out of the house today, which was why we needed the truck."

Aunt May frowned and got up, grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry Harry, he didn't deserve you anyways." She grabbed his face, "You're always welcome here Harry, always, you know that."

"But he removed you from everything?" She asked.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "I checked online and called my contacts, he has nothing with my name on it. I get noting from him, not that I _want_ it anymore."

Peter sighed and stopped eating, his plate no longer looking appetizing.

Aunt May began cleaning up, taking note of the mood. Peter and Harry helped and they cleaned up in no time and were sitting in the living room while May went upstairs for a moment. "That wasn't so bad." Peter admitted as he swung his legs onto Harry's lap. Harry was zoned out and didn't hear him until Peter threw a pillow at him that smacked him right in the face, "Huh?"

"You okay?" Peter asked as he fiddled with a toothpick.

"Oh, yeah, just thinking about things. I'm glad everything went okay though."

Peter smiled and winked at him.

"Okay Harry, Pete come here." May's voice ran from the kitchen.

"Harry, you know you've always been welcome here. You are only nineteen, and it's not easy to make it being nineteen nowadays. As you've said you have money, evidently enough to get along for a while."

Harry nodded, not exactly sure where she were going with all this.

"What I'm getting at sweetheart is that if you cannot support yourself you can always come to me, for anything. If you find yourself struggling so bad you need financial support I can support you. The easiest thing would be to legally adopt you, I don't want you to consider that until later on. Also since you are technically an adult by law it's not exactly necessary. But, if it gets bad I are willing to take you in. Just as Peter is always allowed to come here if he runs into tough times. I can always help you get back on your feet."

Harry nodded and she continued, "And if you decide to go with the adoption, you'll be able to receive whatever I leave you, and one day you'll be able to collect the money along with Peter. This of course is completely up to you, I don't want to pressure you. I know it will take a while to figure out everything that's happened to you."

May gently grabbed his shoulder, "You can always come to me."

Harry felt his eyes water, she wasn't even his family and she were willing to _adopt_ him for _Christ's sake_. And his bastard of a father could hardly bare to look at him. He felt Peter grab his hand, "Harry?"

Harry nodded and rubbed his arm against his eyes, "I'm okay. It's just, thank you. No one has even done anything like this for me before, it's a little much to take in." He really hadn't expected the topic of _adoption_ to come up.

She both smiled at him, "It's okay Harry, I just wanted to let you know."

Harry smiled, "Thanks."

Peter smiled and hugged May, "You are the greatest, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"_Behave_ is what you can do." May joked as she ruffled his hair, "You too Harry," she chided.

Harry laughed softly and nodded, "Of course ma'am."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the late update guys. College started back up and I was having a mental breakdown for a little while there, also the wifi here kept fucking up. But anyways enjoy._  
_-gabriel_

* * *

Harry collapsed on Peter's bed when the got home. It had been a long day. A really long _fucking_ day. Which is why he yanked Peter down and wrapped himself around him.

"Okay Harry?"

Harry nodding, "Yeah, I just wanna go to bed. Sleep with me?"

"Of course." Peter grinned as he covered them up, they didn't bother to take their clothes off; both were too tired to do so.

"I'm so happy she offered to adopt you Harry, you have no idea." Peter always wanted a brother, then again if they were a couple he couldn't really count him as a brother.

"It was a shock, I, I don't know if I can accept it. I can manage alone Pete, it will be hard but I can."

Peter kissed his forehead, "You can do whatever you want. I love you so much Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Please, we've been a couple for just a day."

"I know what I'm about." Peter teased nuzzling his nose against Harry's.

Harry laughed. The two talked through most the of night until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

Harry got up first, an alarm blaring in his ears. He brought his foot up and kicked the clock off the nightstand and onto the floor. Peter started moving and groaned. He heard the alarm but the reason it was set didn't click until he woke up again around noon.

"Fuck!" Peter scrambled out of bed and landed on the floor.

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I missed class!" Peter whined pushing his face into the carpet.

"You have a Saturday class?" Harry asked wondering who the hell signed up for Saturday classes, let alone in the morning.

"It's a review course for chemistry… Ugh!" Peter rolled around the floor in frustration, "I heard the damn alarm but-" Peter stopped short when he saw the clock broken on the floor, "What the hell happened to the clock?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "I may have kicked it."

Peter laughed, "I never pegged you as morning person anyways."

"I'm not."

"You seem alright now."

Harry shrugged, "It's you, I can stand you. Also I feel kind of responsible for you missing your class."

"Not your fault, I can get the notes from Gwen."

Speaking of her Peter's phone began buzzing, he climbed back onto the bed and answered it. "Hey Gwen… Yeah I know my clock _kinda_ broke. I don't need the notes? Okay, alright I'll check my email…" Peter looked at Harry who had taken to attempting to sleep again, "He's alright, yeah. Can I call you later? Alright cool, bye."

"Miss anything important?" Harry asked not bothering to open his eyes.

"Nah, she emailed me the lecture incase I wanna listen to it."

Harry nodded and buried himself back under the covers as Peter rolled over on top of him. Harry groaned as he did so, "Pete get off."

"Don't wanna, you're comfortable." Peter whined.

Harry sighed and let himself go back to sleep, and with Peter falling asleep right on top of him.

…

Peter woke up again an hour later. He moved around on top of Harry and realized their groins were touching; and that they were both hard. Harry wasn't awake yet and Peter was afraid to move, he wasn't anticipating this situation. It was oddly attractive yet _extremely_ awkward.

He just laid there staring at Harry until the boy opened his eyes and lazily smiled at him. "Afternoon Pete."

Peter blushed as Harry's face turned into shock, "I, uh… Wasn't sure… I'm sorry."

Harry blushed as well unsure of what to say, however neither of them moved; they just looked at each other. It became clear to Peter both of them were waiting for the other to do something. Peter had always expected Harry to take the initiative for their first time. But as he stared more at those blue/grey eyes, that messy hair, those pink lips and those rosy cheeks…

Peter yanked Harry forward and crashed their mouths together, both desperately attempting to grope one another as much as possible.

They didn't separate until their bodies demanded air, both gasping they realized their problems were far from being solved.

They were both painfully hard.

"_Pete_." Harry stated, no, Harry demanded. Peter could tell by that look on his face that Harry was demanding Peter take charge.

"It's broad daylight Har…"

Harry growled and kissed him again, "Don't care. I want you _now_."

Harry wanted him bad, very bad. His body was currently on fire, and aching for Peter to touch him. He needed Peter to touch him, he needed to know Peter wanted him. Even though Peter had proven that so many times through his life, he _needed_ Peter inside him. He needed to know Peter was driven to the edge because of him.

Peter nodded shakily and kissed Harry down his neck, he had an idea of how these things worked. Sure he didn't _read_ like Harry did, but the internet had the answers for everything; so did sex ed. What neither had was experience, something Peter felt he needed. "You're going to have go easy with me Har, this is new to me."

Harry nodded, and sat up to take his shirt off; Peter followed suit and next they did their pants. Both only left in their underwear. Peter couldn't help but think how embarrassing this was, they were just sitting there now; the stalemate from earlier back in full force.

Peter shook his head in an attempt to clear it, Harry was _here_ right now. He needed to take care of Harry. Gently he pushed Harry down and hovered over him, right away he was transfixed by how beautiful Harry was. He wasn't as muscular as Peter, then again Harry hadn't been bitten by a science experiment. He was lean however, and what little muscle he had was toned.

He looked frail, like he might break.

"Pete?" Harry said, worrying lacing his words. Peter had been staring at him and he had begun to worry that Peter didn't like what he was seeing. It's not like Harry was the clean bill of health. Sure they had cured his disease, but that hadn't meant he had turned into a strong individual. He was naturally scrawny, and never really bothered to work out other than run.

"I'm sorry. it's just…Peter bent down and kissed his neck, "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

Harry blushed bright red at that and reached up to trace down Peters chest, "Same to you."

Peter smiled warmly and began kissing and sucking on Harry's neck, he wanted to leave a mark on Harry. He wanted Harry to see it, to be reminded that he was Peter's.


	8. Chapter 8

On Monday Peter went back to school, he'd be gone most of the day and that left Harry to himself. So, Harry made a list of what he needed to do or what he could do to pass the time. The first being organizing his books and clothes so the room at least looked livable. _And_ changing Peter's old shitty sheets to his newer more comfortable satin ones.

Around noon, after he'd watched his fill of Project Runway, he decided the apartment could use some serious cleaning. The sink was full, their laundry was tossed everywhere, and pop cans and plates were scattered about. Harry and Peter weren't actually dirty guys, Pete was just a little disorganized.

And Harry was obviously a _neat-freak_; or so Peter called it.

…

Peter rushed through the day, and he wasn't feeling up to much the classwork. His thoughts kept drifting back to Harry and the night they had shared over the weekend. Which had been one of the _best_ nights he had even had. Of course he regretted his daydreaming when he realized he'd missed half of the lecture and had _no_ idea what the professor was even talking about.

Maybe he would bother Gwen for the lecture….

Speaking of Gwen he hadn't told her yet, and she'd kept giving him weird looks in class. Probably because he looked like he was on cloud nine, which admittedly he was. When they were dismissed she grabbed his arm as he got up from his desk, "Peter, how's Harry holding up?"

"He's actually doing pretty well, and we got all his stuff organized."

Gwen smiled, "I'm glad to hear it."

Peter agreed, "I think he wants to make it by himself now, and prove a point to his father that he can. He seems a lot happier now."

Gwen smiled as she watched Peter talk about Harry. He seemed really bright and energetic for some reason, like Harry had become the center of the universe, "You guys seem to be getting along pretty well." She noticed the look in Peter's eyes and wondered if he actually thought she was an idiot. He was never subtle about things.

Peter blushed slightly, "You think so?"

"Something _else_ happen Pete?" She smirked.

"We, well, uh… We're kind of dating…" Peter whispered the last part to hopefully keep some form of secrecy.

"I was wondering when you two were gonna come to terms with your _infatuation_ with each other." She deadpanned, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

Peter blushed even more, "We aren't infatuated!"

Gwen smirked, "Yeah right Pete, and I don't have _boobs_."

Peter rubbed his neck nervously but then started to laugh like his more confident self, "Was it really _that_ obvious?"

She laughed and punched his arm, "To me it was, but that's because we've been friends since forever. I am happy for you guys though, really." She looked at her watch, "I gotta go though, I'll get a hold of you later."

Peter nodded and bid her goodbye as Gwen hurried off to wherever she was going. He checked the time and it was pushing four. So he figured he should head back to the apartment, he wanted to see how Harry's day was going. Walking out of the school he noticed it was beautiful day, and he wondered if Harry would wanna take a walk through the park or something when he was stopped from crossing the street by police cars speeding past him, their sirens blaring.

He smirked and hurried off down an alley.

Spider-Man would be on the news later that night.

…

Peter swore criminals were the most idiotic group of people, holding a bank hostage? It didn't get any more cliché than that. Of course each bunch seemed to be more resistant than the last, and these bastards were friggin' shooting. Peter had informed the police to get everyone out of the area, he really didn't want any casualties. Now he was concerned about the people still in the bank. Giving themselves up would be easiest, they had no way out unless they shot themselves. But that option didn't sit well with him either. Either way they were going to be going away for a long time. He just wanted the hostages safe, and since they'd started firing at the police without much aim he figured they could start offing them any moment in a desperate attempt at getting away.

It was a damn standstill, and it was already eight. He had intended to be home by four.

"Alright I'm going in." Peter notified the police as we swung up to the top of the building. He needed an access point to get in, one that would hopefully _not_ get him shot in the process.

…

Pushing ten o'clock Harry was starting to get worried about Peter. It wasn't unlike him to get caught up in class work, or a lab project; but it would be appreciated if he'd call, "Idiot…" Harry fell back onto the couch after staring out the window. He had opened it to let some air in, and just incase Peter had run off to save the day. In which case the ass _should_ have freaking called him, for all Harry knew he could dead somewhere.

Harry attempted to calm himself by thinking about how nice the apartment looked and rubbing his temples.

_How nice it had looked_. Harry thought angrily.

Peter came _flying_ through the window, rolling on the floor and looked up at Harry, "I'm home," He panted.

Harry was relieved he had opened the window.

Of course that happiness didn't last long when he saw Peter panting and covered in blood. "What happened to your arm?" Harry questioned as neutral as possible. He was not going to get pissed about this, he refused to take his anger out on Peter. Even if the asshole currently deserved it.

Peter grimaced, "Ah yeah… A bullet grazed me." It fucking hurt too, at least he wasn't dead; that was something right?

Harry couldn't help but glare at him, causing Peter to wince. He grabbed the first-aid kit he found while cleaning the bathroom, "Get out of that suit!" Harry ordered before coming back with the kit. Peter was sitting up now, the suit pulled down to his waist.

"I'm alright Har." Peter said quietly, avoiding the blonds eyes.

Harry continued to glare at him as he cleaned the wound, Peter flinched a few times but once Harry was satisfied it wouldn't get infected he wrapped it in gauze. "Take a shower, but wrap that in saran wrap so it stays dry." Harry ordered again and began cleaning up the mess Peter had made.

Peter hurried off the shower when Harry made no move to communicate more, he had a feeling he was in some form of trouble.

As he finished cleaning himself he realized he should have called Harry and told him what he was doing, he hadn't really had the thought until just now. He was rusty on relationships, but he'd take the fault because he _kinda_ deserved it. If Harry was out and about and never called him he'd be worried too. Especially if Harry was roaming the streets getting _shot_ at.

Peter wrapped the towel around himself and went into the living room to apologize to Harry who was standing by the window Peter had recently came flying through.

"Harry?"

"I'm not mad Pete," Harry started not turning around, "I'm not going to be mad about this because there's no point. I know you have this whole other life in this city, you're not just mine; as much as I want you to be. I would normally get pissed off because you hadn't called and came flying through the window with a bleeding arm because a damn _bullet_ almost got you. And I'm sure as hell not going to think twice about how it could have killed you."

Peter frowned and walked over to put his arms around Harry, "You're right I should have called… I just wasn't thinking, I've never been in this kind of relationship before. I forgot there's always the other person to think about."

Harry faced him, "As much as I wanna punch you right now I'm not going to. But next time you run off to go dodge bullets at least let me know because if you don't, I am going to punch you for real."

Peter smirked and kissed him, "I'll always put you first Har."

Harry shook his head, "Don't put me first. Never, you understand?"

Peter looked at him concerned, "Harry?"

"I put my father first so many times and it got me nowhere, I don't want you doing that for me."

"Harry, I want to. You've never been put first, and I'm willing to do that for you. And _maybe_ kick your dads ass, if the opportunity presents itself."

Harry laughed wrapping his arms around Peter's neck, "I know you do, and I'm glad you do. I never said I wasn't happy to be dating the _Amazing Spider-Man._ I know what I'm getting into, and as far as kicking my dads ass; I would really like to see that."

Peter laughed, "I thought you were really mad at me." He placed his forehead against Harry's.

"I was, but then I decided not to be. Consider this a first offense."

Peter hugged him tight and looked around the room, "You cleaned?"

Harry nodded, "You're lucky you noticed, then I would have been really pissed off."

Peter let him go, "I don't think I've ever see the famous Harry Osborn pissed before."

Harry smirked, "Good, we should keep it that way."

Peter laughed, "It's looks really nice, so have you decided to play housewife because honestly it's kind of sexy. I could even buy you an apron."

Harry rolled his eyes, "No. I'm not playing housewife. I looked through the paper today for jobs though… There isn't much out there."

Peter sat on the couch, "Hmm… You wanna try covering for me with my photos? I could help you get some good shots of Spider-Man."

Harry pushed him onto the couch and straddled him, "I'm sure you could."

Peter nodded, "He's actually a really great guy, good for a laugh too. And those muscles under that suit…"

Harry laughed and started kissing his neck, "He's quite the guy, saving the city and all."

Peter laughed, pulling Harry off of him, "I am serious though, I can call the paper and say I recommended you. You can take my camera and everything."

Harry nodded, "Okay I think that might work, you do get paid well for pictures of yourself don't you?"

Peter smirked and hugged Harry again.

"Your stubble is itchy." Harry complained pushing Peter.

"At least I have stubble."

"I'm older than you."

Peter just smiled at him, he knew Harry had always been sickly. It wasn't until recently they'd managed to cure him; Peter was beyond happy that day. Of course they didn't have a pill for allowing Harry to actually grow like a normal adolescent. He knew Harry felt self-conscious about himself, and wore his suits to cover his lean body. But Peter was going to show Harry he was perfect, so he stood picking Harry up with him bridal style.

"Pete!"

"We're going to bed." Peter declared carrying him to the bedroom.

"You're injured though."

"You're not." Peter said suggestively.

"You sure?" Harry asked as Peter set him down.

"Always am." Peter winked.


	9. Chapter 9

_Kind of a lame chapter I know. I'm not exactly happy with it. But in the next they're going to run into a certain someone at lunch. I need to rewrite a lot of it because I was pretty much jotting ideas down rather than making it flow. But it will be up in the next week. Promise._  
_-gabriel_

* * *

Peter got up and was instantly thankful for no classes on Tuesday. He stuck to the Monday class, no Tuesday because Monday's were rough, then did Wednesday to Thursday; and slept all day Friday. If he was lucky of course.

Stretching he made an attempt to sit up but instantly regretted it.

He never expected Harry to be so _dominating_, and it was quite the turn on he had to admit.

He moved to get up and Harry stopped him by grabbing his waist, "Stay, you don't have class right?" He all but mumbled into the pillow.

Peter nodded, "Tuesday's off…" It was pushing two, he understood why he was so tired but Harry hadn't even left the house yesterday. "Wanna go out and wander the streets? We could stop at the office and ask about you helping out."

Harry sighed and rubbed his face, "I guess."

"Or would you rather stay in bed all day?" Peter asked ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

"You read my mind." Harry added as he dove back under the covers.

"You're ridiculous."

Harry drug Peter under with him.

…

The week gone by smoothly. Peter had three incidents that involved his late return home but had remember to call Harry, and he was rewarded with favors of the sexual kind. Harry was however starting to concern Peter. After he had called the paper to see if Harry would be alright to help out and they said it wouldn't be a problem, Harry had _yet_ to go out. It's not like he _had_ to bring photos in, but you had to if you wanted to get paid. The more he thought about it he realized Harry hadn't left the house at all, he stayed inside organizing, cleaning, and well, organizing. It wasn't until Peter came home Thursday night that he realized Harry hadn't been eating much of anything. There wasn't much missing from the fridge and not much in the trash.

Harry had fallen asleep on the couch waiting up for Peter. He woke up as soon as he heard the door open. Which caused Peter to suspect he wasn't sleeping much either.

The bags under his eyes were a good indication of that.

It reminded him of when Harry was sick.

"Welcome home." Harry said smiling tiredly at Peter who picked him up, "Come on, let's get you in bed." Once Peter had set Harry down he passed out instantly. So he took a shower and planned to make breakfast for Harry, even if he was going to bed dead tired because of it.

…

Peter had managed to get out of bed without waking Harry. Thankfully he had bought groceries earlier during the week; with Harry's money. Harry had claimed he had to check his finances instead of going with him that day. He checked the cupboard for their breakfast options.

He decided on pancakes.

Whenever he was upset aunt May always made him pancakes. She had made him pancakes the day Harry moved to England, and she always added chocolate chips.

Peter knew Harry had a weakness for chocolate.

It wasn't long before Harry noticed Peter was gone and smelled food. He was suddenly overcome with hunger and hurried to the kitchen. Peter was standing over the stove humming as he made what Harry smelled as something with chocolate in it. Quietly he walked over and rested in chin on Peters shoulder, "Pancakes?"

Peter nodded and kissed his cheek, "You like these right?"

"Of course… There's chocolate in them."

Peter noted Harry's demeanor was… Slow, he wasn't as confident as he normally was, as he was the first few days after his father kicked him out.

_Depressed_.

Peter should have seen that days ago. It was obvious. The problem now was how was he going to breach the topic with Harry? Harry wasn't one to admit weakness, hell he wouldn't even admit to the pain of a cavity as he ate ice cream once when they were young.

"Here, eat." Peter said sitting next to him at the table.

"You're not eating?" Harry asked somewhat nervously.

"I ate cereal earlier." Peter shrugged, "I made these for you."

"Why?" Harry asked taking a bite.

"You've been keeping this place in perfect condition lately that's why. And I love you, reason enough?"

Harry nodded, "Sure… Thanks."

Peter nodded and got up to dial Gwen, Harry watching him curiously. "Hey, you wanna meet somewhere for lunch? Yeah he's coming… Oh really? Sounds like an interesting fellow, sure that's fine. See you then."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you just invite me out to lunch without my permission?"

Peter nodded, "You've been in this apartment all week, and it's just Gwen. Apparently she's got a boyfriend now." Peter wanted another input on this before even talking to Harry about it, and Gwen would know how to better approach it most likely.

Harry didn't look excited about the ordeal, but Peter wanted to see Harry act outside the house.

"You'll go right?"

Harry nodded, "Sure, of course. Where are we eating?"

"Olive Garden."

Harry laughed, "Casual then."

Peter nodded, "Yeah."

Harry nodded and continued to slowly eat his pancakes, to Peter it looked like he was in some form of pain. "You know Harry, one of the many benefits of being together is we can tell each other anything."

Harry looked back at him, "Was there something you wanted to tell me Pete?" Harry's eyes held nothing but concern now.

"It… It just looked like you had something on your mind."

Harry instantly smiled his usual smile, "I'm fine Pete."

"Alright, if you're sure."

Harry nodded leaning over to kiss him, "I'm sure."


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the late update, personal shit was going on, seeing a therapist, blah blah blah. I don't know how I feel about this one, but here you go._

* * *

"Hey you two!" Gwen smiled as she hugged them both, Peter was warm and welcoming while Harry was a little cold and distracted. Gwen looked to Peter for an answer. He just smiled and shrugged. He wrapped his arm around Harry who instantly jumped at the contact, "Okay?" Peter asked; it wasn't like Harry to be jumpy. At least not when Peter wasn't _intentionally_ trying to scare him.

"Yeah." Harry shrugged and smiled at him, feigning a confused looked.

Gwen looked between the two and turned to head inside. They were directed to a table quickly and Harry practically crushed himself into the corner of the booth and started fidgeting with his jacket and biting his lip.

Peter sat beside him and Gwen sat across, "So Harry, you're doing better?"

Harry shrugged not bothering to look in her direction much, "As good as I can get. Pete's been a huge help of course."

Peter smirked, "I do what I can do." Harry managed to smile at him for that.

She nodded, "I'm glad."

"So Gwen, who's this _romantic_ interest of yours?" Peter asked wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughed, "Derek, he's probably just getting out of work."

"Where's he work?" Peter questioned sipping on his coke.

"He's actually a full time student, does little side jobs here and there."

Peter's eyes went to Harry who was staring out the window now. _Well_ Harry was proving to be antisocial, not that he was ever really social to begin with but he would at least _pretend_ to pay attention. Like he would during those office meetings Peter had the pleasure of standing in on once in a while.

"Well he still needs the Parker stamp of approval." Peter remarked pointing his straw at her.

"I didn't give you two a stamp of approval." She stated.

Harry whipped his head around suddenly involved in the conversation, "You told her about us?"

Peter blushed, "Y-Yeah… We were in class the other day and it _kind_ _of _came up." Peter shrugged his shoulders weakly admitting some sort of defeat.

Harry sighed and slouched in his seat, "Right."

"Are you mad?" Peter asked giving Harry his best puppy dog face.

Harry elbowed him, "No Pete, I'm not mad."

"Good because I've been thinking about posting an article about it in the paper." Peter said ruffling Harry's perfect hair, he earned a life threatening scowl for that one.

"You do that and I swear you'll wake up without your dick." Harry stated attempting to fix his now chaotic hair.

"But that goes both ways my dear Harry, for without it how am I to-"

Harry elbowed him harder in the ribs causing Peter to groan and Gwen to burst into laughter, "I think we should do this more often."

Harry smiled coming around a little more, "So Gwen, did you find a new job?" He asked taking a sip of his water.

She shook her heard, "Actually it's kind of the reason why I asked you guys to lunch."

Peter stopped groaning and looked at her, "Huh?"

She bit her lip, "I'm going to England at the end of this month."

Peter blinked, "Seriously?"

Harry stayed quiet but seemed to nod.

She put her hands to mouth excitedly, "I got a free ride over there to study, it's part of the reason I quit at OsCorp. I don't know how long I will be gone for, probably a few years depending on how long I wanna continue there. It turned out Derek is going there as well."

Peter frowned, "So this is like a goodbye lunch?"

"_No_, it's more of a _me letting you know now so you guys can see me off by the end of this month lunch_." She said crossing her arms.

Harry spoke up, "We'll be there."

"Of course! It's not going to be the same around here though, who's gonna keep us in line?" Peter argued, he was really going to miss Gwen. But he was glad she was taking the opportunity.

"Speak for yourself." Harry jibed.

The waitress came a few minutes later and they all ordered, Gwen taking care of Derek's order, he was only a few minutes away apparently. When she asked if their bills were together or separate Harry said together and refused to argue any other way. Gwen thanked him and Peter put his arm around him, "You're the best."

Harry rolled his eyes and Peter quickly snuck a kiss on the cheek causing Harry's face to heat up.

"_Harold_."

Harry swore the entire place when quiet. Even if that _wasn't_ the case he felt like it had, and that the world had stopped turning; because Norman _fucking_ Osborn was standing at the end of the booth with his lackeys behind him. His fucking father. He felt Peter grip his leg from under the table. _Fucking_ splendid.

"_Norman_." Harry replied meeting his fathers eyes.

"I figured you were with Parker, are you _sleeping with _my son Mr. Parker? I should have figured as much, he's always carried a torch for you. Though I cannot imagine why, if you're anything like your father."

Harry saw red and stood up, leaned over Peter to yank his father by his stupidly expensive tie. He lifted his arm to throw a punch in, Peter of course stopped him before actual contact was made. Gwen had her hand over her mouth in shock. At this point everyone in the restaurant was watching them, but Harry had lost interest in caring.

His fathers lackeys looked about ready to jump him.

Norman just smirked at his son who was shaking aggressively now, glaring daggers at his father. As close as he was to his face he could smell the alcohol on his breath. Drunk in the middle of the day, _real_ responsible.

"Harry… Let go." Peter said calmly helping Harry release his grip on the tie. Eventually he got Harry to get back, but his eyes never left Normans.

"What I do in my life _Norman_ isn't any of your concern." He spat, he needed to control his anger. He wasn't going to blow up here, he wouldn't give Norman the satisfaction.

"I see you aren't any better at dealing with your anger. Have you taken it out of Parker yet?"

Harry didn't say a word, he didn't _have_ anything to say. He was really focusing on not attacking the asshole. He wished he'd just fucking leave; what was he even doing in a damn Olive Garden anyways?

"He can be quite the little bitch Parker, I'd watch out if I were you."

Peter stepped out of the booth and faced Norman, "Mr. Osborn I know we've never gotten along that well but as you can see we're having a little friendly luncheon here and well, we would appreciate it if you left." Peter smiled as best as he could because he really wanted to avoid a scene. Though he shared Harry's desire to sock the asshole.

Norman smirked at Peter, which was making Peter get more pissed by the second, "I see you left the company Ms. Stacy, shame you'd waste your talent for someone as useless as Harold."

Gwen stood up but before she got a word in Peter reacted by swinging his arm and landing a punch square on Normans jaw practically causing the man to fall over. Peter prevented that by yanking him up by the collar, "I'd appreciate it if you left, _now_."

In that moment the manager came over shouting at them to get out if they were going to make a scene, Norman straightened himself out and to everyone's surprise he apologized, "Forgive me, I am leaving now. It was a pleasure you three."

Harry glared daggers at him all the way out, watching him get into his car from their window, fucking bastard has seen they were in there and came in to torment them. Norman Osborn didn't fucking eat at Olive Garden.

"Are you guys alright?"

Everyone looked over to see a red headed man approach them. He looked about as shocked and confused as everyone else in the place.

"Derek." Gwen got up and hugged him, "Peter, Harry this is Derek, Derek these are my friends."

Derek nodded to them both, "Nice to finally meet you two."

Harry nodded distractedly still pissed as Peter saluted him, "Red head. Fun."

Gwen rolled her eyes and had Derek sit, "What was that all about anyways?"

Peter looked at Harry who sighed, "Just some drunk asshole who doesn't know how to shut his mouth."

"I was impressed by that punch though, you lift?" Derek asked to Peter.

"Something like that."


End file.
